Five nights and a discovery
by Imagi46
Summary: A young man has witnessed the horrors of 1987, but he doesn't remember what happened that day. What happens when he finds the lighter side of an artificial heart?
1. Prolouge: 1987

_ I am Harley Colburn. I am a tall, lanky boy with dirty blonde hair. I'm jittery, and scared. I have a deathly phobia of the dark and I'm not sure if what I'm told is true. Are there actually spirits haunting the local Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria? I was terrified, yet fascinated. Nonetheless, I was determined__**.**_

_**Chapter one: initiation**_.

**1987**

I was twelve that year. I was walking around the Pirate Cove at Freddy Fazbear's when I heard Foxy start to sound...odd. He wasn't acting his old pirate self. " d-d-don't run, or you'll have to w-w-walk the plank!" It wasn't just me who was noticing, either. Other adults were getting up and taking their children out of the restaurant. Foxy was making threatening gestures to the people near the stage. One man went up to Foxy to shut him down, then something terrible happened

All too fast, the man's frontal lobe was bitten clean off by Foxy the pirate, the fox from Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria. I was there to witness the whole thing. After foxy bit down on the poor man's head, I saw men rush to help. After they finally got foxy's jaw off of his head, the man fell to a crumpled heap on the floor. Foxy's jaw broke upon impact, and he started to glitch in an unsightly way. That was the last I saw of Foxy.

**1998**

I am 23 years old, am I'm looking for a job. Nothing big, just something like an assistant or maybe a janitor even. What I got was way out of line:

**Freddy** **Fazbear's** **Pizzeria**

**Security** **guard** **spot** **open** **for** **night** **shift**

**Assistant** **security** **guard** **open** **for** **night** **shift**

**$120.00** **a** **week**.

**First** **come**, **first** **serve** **basis**, **so** **hurry**!

Something inside screamed run, run far away and never come close to this place again. The other said that I really need the money. I went the stupid route and went to sign the assistant contract.

Once I was signed up, I was shown where I would work. It was a tiny 6x10 room stuffed with monitors, 2 chairs, and a teensy fan that swished side to side as if it was the best in the world. The paint was nice and it was well decorated, but something about this place seemed...deadly-no,no...creepy, yea that's the word. It seemed like the only reason the job is open is because no one else will actually take it. I wonder why?

"You'll be here five nights, then you get your paycheck" the manager said. "Yes sir" I replied, more curious than I wanted to be right now. I was given my uniform and was told to be here at 11:30 sharp,where I would meet the other security guard who took the job.

**11:00**

I was driving toward Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria when a thought struck me. What if..maybe...the suits are haunted? Stop it Harley, you're going paranoid. I took a few deep breaths before I finally got out of the car to meet my partner.

His name was Mike Schmitt. He was around 30 and he looked about as clueless as me as to why no one would take this job. "4 bucks an hour just to sit and watch cameras? That's easy money!" Mike had said. We walked inside and got set up while the manager locked us in for the night


	2. Chapter 2: night one

**Chapter 2: night one**

**12:00 am**

We were set up in the monitor room, drinking the various beverages that I had gotten to stay awake during the night. I had asked Mike what he thought about this place. He was just about to answer when the phone rang loudly, making us both jump. It was the previous security guard we saw walk out of the store at 11:00_._

_Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?_

_Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grownups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."-Blah blah blah,- now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._

_So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_

_1987. I **remembered**._

_Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh_.

At this point me and Mike were both looking at each other in shock. Dumb shock_._

_Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good, have a good night_.

"WAIT WHAT THE FUCK THOSE...THINGS OUT THERE ARE GOING TO KILL US AND- Mike was cut short by a demonic sounding laugh coming from the stage area. Mike had a look on his face that looked like a baby that had just seen someone make a scary face playing peek-a-boo. He rushed to the doors and clicked them on, shutting them. "Wait, Mike hang on! Did you hear the manager? We need to conserve power!" I said. "SCREW THE GODDAMN POWER! I'M NOT DYING TONIGHT!" "Mike, calm down! Just 5 more hours. Think about it!" Those words calmed Mike down and he sat down heavily in his chair.

After a minute or so of camera watching, I noticed that Chica was gone from her spot on the stage."Uhhh...Mike?" Mike saw it too. There was only a brief moment of panic between me and Make until I finally found Chica. She was in the kitchen, giving a stare that seemed to reach for my soul. I kept a close eye on her for a few moments before my camera went black.

I put my tablet down. It wasn't dead, but it had gone blank. Mike was still on his, so he must've not been paying attention to Chica. I pressed the LIGHT button to check the left hall. Chica was in the hall. She had her neck in a broken position, and she made a noise. It sounded like someone moaning, so I was guessing her voice box was broken. I kept close watch on the camera until she decided to go into the kitchen. I breathed a heavy sigh of relief and went back to my camera**. **

**4:00 am**

We had gotten bored from our job since the animatronics had not moved from their spots in a while. We had started playing pretend games and watching ESPN on the tiny T.V in the office. Soon we decided to see what the animatronics were doing


	3. Chapter 3: voices

_**Chapter 3: voices.**_

1:00 am

This was night two of the five-day workweek. Mike was still freaked out from what we noticed last night. When I saw him, he had a knife in his hand. "This'll stop them from killing ME" he said. He hid the knife in his pocket, not knowing that the knife would do him no good against metal.

In the office, me and Mike were checking through the cameras when we heard the phone ring. It was the manager again, and he had another message_._

_ Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know...uh... interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon_.

As soon as we heard that we heard that laugh again. This time we had a reason to be freaked out.

2:00 am

All three animatronics were gone from the stage. And we knew where only one of them was. Bonnie was in the backstage, directly staring at the camera. This image nearly gave me a heart attack, but I kept my sanity.

3:00 am

Things were getting worse. The laughs were getting louder and closer. Chica and Bonnie had both already came to the doors twice. Freddy was in the hall. Foxy was still behind his curtain. That's strange, I said to myself. Mike had been droning on and on about his past jobs. He had been a security guard at a Chuck E. Cheese 2 years ago, and thats where he got his experience. I was just doing my job, checking the doors and camera constantly.

4:00 am

Things had started to lighten up a bit, but now it was time for Foxy to come out and play. He was peeking through his curtain, and was doing something at the camera. It looked like he was trying to say something, but since there was no audio on any of the cameras but the kitchen one all that was seen was a loose jaw movement. "Mike, switch to the Pirate Cove cam, now" I commanded him. Mike did so, but when he did it, Foxy went back behind his curtain. "What?"

"I saw Foxy...talk" I said.

He gave a nod and I heard, under his breath, say "I'm not the one going crazy." After that, we really didn't speak much.

5:30 am

We were getting packed up while Bonnie was at the door when Mike said "did you really see Foxy speak?" "Well, I think he tried to" I replied." why do you ask"? "Oh nothing" Mike said "just wondering".

When we were walking out to the entrance, I decided to visit Pirate Cove and, feeling stupid, try to talk to Foxy.

"Did you try to say something"? I felt so stupid, but then I was greatly shocked when I heard a raspy, creaky, barely audible "yes" come from behind the curtain. "Don't worry, I'll find out tomorrow" I told Foxy, stuck between bewildered and excited. I hurried to join Mike, who was struggling to find the key under all of our trash. After he finally found it, we went to the entrance to leave, and as we were leaving, I stole a glance and noticed that a metallic, mangled hand was giving a thumbs-up through the curtain. My jaw couldn't close all the way home.


	4. Chapter 4: things get real

**_Chapter_** _**4**_: _**things**_ **_get_** _**real**_.

**12**:**00** **am**

It was finally night 3. Me and Mike were getting ready for the night when I decided to sneak over to Pirates Cove. On my way there I had noticed that Bonnie and Chica were already gone from their spots on the stage. Oh no, I thought, not already. When I got to Pirate Cove I decided to try to talk to Foxy again.e

"Foxy, you there"? I asked, getting that same stupid feeling I had yesterday. That feeling was quickly extinguished when the same mangled,metallic thumbs-up came out from behind the curtain. Getting excited, I asked another question. "Can you say the thing you were trying to say? The thing from the night before"? After a minute or so of waiting, I got an answer. It was highly distorted thanks to Foxy's voice box and jaw being broken.

"Please(distorted noise)let me(distorted noise)from Freddy".

I had absolutely no idea what he said, so naturally I said "what"? I was jumpscared when Foxy's head and hook came out from behind the curtain. His head was completely torn up and he had a pleading look on his face. _A_ _pleading_ _look_ _on_ _a_ _robot_? _That's_ _impossible_!

"Let...Protec-" he was cut short when a pair of hands, ones that looked like Bonnie's came out from behind the curtain and clamped around Foxy's mouth. The hands then pulled Foxy back behind the curtain. I didn't dare even think about going behind those curtains. Who knows what is going on behind there? Terror stricken, I sprinted back into the office only to find that Mike was gone. "Mike" I yelled "where are you"? I grabbed a flashlight and went into the West Hall.

The third message from the manager was playing behind me, but I was paying no attention. I was too busy frantically searching for my partner. When I finally found him, I was disgustingly horrified.

Michael Schmidt was hanging by a rope in the middle of the dining room, stuffed into a Freddy's Fazbear suit. One eyeball was hanging from the socket and the other was on the ground. Also on the ground was a puddle of blood and-oh _god_-flesh. Human muscle and skin. At this point I threw up.

After throwing up, I again sprinted back to the office and shut both doors, not caring about the power usage. I then sat in the corner in a near fetal position and rocked back and forth. _I'm_ _going_ _insane_, I told myself. Just then another voice on my head, very straight and loud, said one word. FOXY. Foxy said Let protect. Protect who? Protect me. Foxy knew this would happen, which is why Foxy wanted tso protect me. I have to help him, though. I HAVE TO save him from his terribleh fate at the hands of those other murderous animatronics!


	5. Ending,part 1:rescue

Chapter 5,part 1: rescue.

unknown date, 1998.

Michael Schmidt's death was covered up by the manager. The manager covered up the story with a fake "fire breakout" story. He said that a fire broke out in the kitchen, we went to put it out, and Michael was caught in the flames. It was the most stupid story ever.

Stupid or not, it made me furious. After seeing it in the paper, I had immediately, and without actually noticing what I was doing, thrown it in my fireplace. How could the manager just sweep him aside? Why?

On my way to work that day, I only had one thought going through my head. I won't be able to survive these last nights alone. I need help. I needed to know what Foxy meant that night. I need to find out what Bonnie was doing behind the curtain. Were they planning something, or were they trying to silence Foxy? If they were silencing Foxy, then what was Foxy saying?

A had a million thoughts buzzing through my head, but it will all have to wait. I was already in the parking lot, getting all my stuff that I needed for my fourth night.

I wasn't carrying my usual loadout for the night. I was carrying things that I think I haven't carried before in my life. I was carrying a gun and a toolbox. The gun if I was wrong about Foxy, the toolbox if I was right.

**12:00** **am**

**Night** **4**

I was in my office, just like any other night. And when I saw Bonnie, he was different, very different.

First off, he had no eyes, like the one in mt hallucinations(I hadn't told you about those, but those aren't important). Secondly, his head was twitching, just like phone guy had said:

_"They_ _tend_ _to_ _get_ _a_ _bit_ _quirky_..._"_

Speaking of phone guy, he said he wasn't going to be around to give messages anymore. At first I thought he was retiring or quitting, but when I heard Freddy's song, Foxy banging on the door, and Chica's moaning(or Bonnie's) I knew what he was all very strange for a for a new security guard, let alone terrifying. Mike was gone, and I was all alone, my life in my hands, literally. One fualt of the wrist and my life could be over. I mustered up all the courage I had in my gut and at 1:00 am, on the fourth night, I decided to take action.

When the West Hall was empty and I felt safe. I called down the hall "Foxy?" I half-whispered,half-yelled"come here".

Upon hearing this there was a stir in the curtains. Foxy poked his head out and saw me. Upon seeing me he then sprang out of the curtains, looked around, and then sprinted towards me.

Now, seeing a giant animatronic, sharp-toothed fox run at you is nothing less than terrifying. When I saw him I panicked, ran back into the office, and grabbed my gun. After grabbing it I was near ready to fire when Foxy was already in the office, jaw hanging limp, looking miserable. I instantly felt pity overpower my fear and I put the gun down.

"Ar-are you ok?" I asked, noticing his hurt look in his eye. The only thing I got for an answer was a noisy rattling sound. His jaw was so loose it looked ready to fall off! I immediately knew that I was right about him, so I grabbed the tool kit, beckoned him into a sitting position, and got to work.

I wasn't the best mechanic, but I had gotten some experience from working with my dad. His jaw was simple to fix, and after I was done, Foxy looked like a new...er..animatronic.

"My, that bloughe feelingfsd a wh-whc-whole lot b-b-bet-t-er" Foxy said with renewed spirit and garbles.

"Hang on, I'm not done" I said. "I still need to work on that voice box".

After another few minutes of tinkering, I finally managed to get the glitch out of his system.

"Shiver me timbers!"Foxy now said, very clearly. "I be feelin' like a new captain!".

"Good" I said. "Now what did you say the other night? You mentioned something about protection".

"Aye. It be true. I had said this exact sayin': Let me protect ye from Freddy's evil plan". At this point he was less than a forearm's length away from my face. Noticing that, I backed away.

"Why do you want to protect me?And why Freddy?

Foxy's expression changed upon hearing this. He went from happy to panicked in seconds. An animatronic having feelings, what?

"Yar, it be true, Freddy, the landlubber, he be planning a terrible fate to befall your poor form. A fate more terrifying than your Mike mate". There was more panic ok his voice the more he spoke. I decided to play along with this story since I had no other choice.

"Go on".

"He be planning to charge you, with his minions at this side, Bonnie and Chica. They plan to invade at the hour of 4". I checked the clock, _2:15_, good I've got a little over an hour left to live. If only I could come up with a plan. Let's see, what can stop a murderous animatronic from stuffing and hanging you? I was absolutely stumped, but then Foxy had a brilliant idea.

"Nothing be better than the old art of the incognito..." he raised his hook near his eye patch and gave a devilishly handsome smile. Foxy looked cooler than when I saw him eleven years ago. I gave a smile right back, one that said "you're the best, Foxy!"

**This is part 1 of 3 in my finale. I hop e you guys like where I'm going, this has been really playing with my head. I feel like its so real...**


	6. Ending, part 2: breaking the rules

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own Five Nights At Freddy's, the goood sir Scott Cawthon deserves all credit.**

**Part_ 2:brbreaking the rules_**

**Night 5**

_12:00 am_

This was it. I had made my final plans to survive. But tonight, it didn't really seem like survival. Now it seemed like thwarting the other animatronics plans. If they couldn't carry out their plan, they couldn't kill me.

I had a change of mind. Foxy is trying to help. He doesn't like the old way of doing things. While the other animatronics are monotonously trying to get me, he knows I am not an endoskeleton. If only I could convince the others that I'm not an endoskeleton.

I was snapped away from my thoughts when I got a call. It was my new boss. She was hired just the day after the previous one died. Or...did he die? Anyway, my new boss had told me to keep an eye out for the animatronics. As far as she knew, the animatronics weren't acting their usual self. They didn't play onstage at all after I left. She said to make sure they don't do anything that might damage person or property.

"Okay, yes Tasha, I'll get right to it. You have a good night too, boss." I hung up. Right after the call, I started back to thinking.

**Night 5**

_1:00 am_

I took the time to call a mechanic and install renewed video and audio to all of the cameras. The kitchen one now had video, thank god, and then others had audio.

I could now hear foxy.

At about 1:24 am, I heard foxy outside his curtain. I checked Pirate Cove and sure enough, he was gone. I checked the hallway and nearly had a heart attack.

Foxy was standing right outside the door, an empty endoskeleton in his arms. He nodded at me and I let him inside. He then went over his plan.

"First off, we disguise this here bare skeleton. Then, while the others go after the double, we capture Freddy."

"But-"

"Yes, I know, he will be active. We will have to be swift. So we should begin now".

We got right to work. I had to take off my clothes and put them on the endoskeleton, which was kind of embarrassing considering that I had another entity in the room with me. I was blushing the whole time until Foxy handed me an identical set of clothing.

"This was from the previous guard. He wasn't as lucky as most of ye" he clarified.

"If you think I'm going to wear that-"

"You wear this, or ye go around the building in ye underpants".

This time I went beet red from embarrassment. I looked down, immediately grabbed the clothing and put it on. Surprisingly, it was as clean as my original uniform.

After dressing up the decoy, we went over to Pirate Cove. We both waited there until we saw Bonnie stalking toward the office. About a minute later we saw Chica walk toward the office as well. As soon as Chica went out of view, we went over to the stage. We were so busy keeping an eye on the two animatronics in the halls that we didn't notice that Freddy was gone.

We climbed onto the stage, and when we turned around to nab the bear, we were greeted by an empty space.

"Ya'll lookin' for someone?" we heard Freddy say, who was casually leaning back in one of the chairs.

"We"I cleared my throat"we've come to nab you, to hold you hostage so you three will stop trying to kill me".

"Is that so?" Freddy said as he got up from the chair"well"he grabbed my throat, gave that same laugh me and Mike heard, and his voice went demonic "you'll have to do better than that".

I was running out of air. He was lifting me into the air. I could feel his cold fingers clenching around my windpipe. I could feel the end, I could feel-.

I was jolted awake as I hit the stage with a loud _thud_. I had just enough consciousness to see Foxy swinging at Freddy with his long hook. Freddy was fighting back and, unfortunately, he was winning.

After I regained my balance I ran over to the backstage, where there was extra heads and suits everywhere. I grabbed the nearest crossbeam and walked onto the stage.

Freddy was on top of Foxy, constantly striking his face with tremendous force. Foxy was on the ground, swinging violently with his hook, trying the best he can to get at Freddy's face.

"Time to shut you down!" I yelled as Freddy's aimed for one of Foxy's vital circuits. As Freddy was getting ready to pound down, I slammed the crossbeam into the side of his head. Freddy got up, stunned, and looked at me. There was an look of shock and fury in his eyes as he straightened himself up. He was easily about 6 and a half feet tall, if not bigger. Nonetheless, he was intimidating.

I dropped the crossbeam, instantly regretting what I just did. I squealed and ran as Freddy charged at me. We were both climbing over chairs and tables in a game of chase, only that this time it was a life or death situation.

By this time Chica and Bonnie had both come into the room. As soon as they saw me and Freddy in our life or death game, all hell broke loose.

Bonnie was yelling at the top of his lungs for us to stop, while Chica ran to help up Foxy. By the time he got up, Foxy pointed at me and Freddy, and yelled "grab the bilge rat"! At that command Bonnie grabbed me, but Foxy simplified his point and yelled "grab the BEAR"!

Both Bonnie and Chica ran towards Freddy and restrained him. Freddy was no match against two animatronics his size, so, after a little bit of suqirming, he gave in.

"You know the rules!" Freddy shouted as he was being bound to a chair. "No endoskeleton without a suit"!

"This is not a skeleton!" Foxy yelled back." He be one of those here...flesh and blood beings. He evem fixed me jaw." Foxy turned sideway to show off his newly fixed bottom jaw.

"No, no, no, your wrong. He ain't human! He's toying with your heads! He-" Freddy was cut short when Chica slapped piece of duct tape over his mouth.

"What...is...your...name?" Bonnie said slowly, as if I was stupid.

"Haaaarrrlleeey" I said even slower, even shakier than I had been when I dropped the crossbeam.

"There's nothing to worry about"! Chica smiled, trying to hide a flustered look in her face. "It's about time that someone stood up to this bear" at that Freddy gave a muffled shout through the tape. Taking in the moment, I examined the animatronics.

Bonnie was a purple bunny with a slight bulge in his midsection. His face wasn't as scary as the others, only that he can shrink his eyes to the size of buttons, which is terrifying.

Chica was a girl, or I'm guessing from her pitch of voice. She was a yellow chicken who was slightly slimmer than the rest of the animatronics, thereby proving my guess that she's a girl. The thing creepy about her, though, is her mouth. She has two easily visible sets of teeth, one being her teeth from her chicken suit, the other being her endoskeleton teeth. She could open her jaw wider than the other animatronics, which scares me half to death even when expecting it.

Freddy was a brown bear, obviously, and he looked more well-built than the others, frame wise. He looked a lot more well kept since he didn't have any stains on him, save for the...handprints on his face...

WHAT?!

I couldn't believe my eyes, but I had to. There were human handprints on his face. Were they from a small child admiring Freddy, or from something...else?

Foxy was probably the worst of the three. He had missing patches of fur everywhere and he is missing a lot of suit parts. His legs were almost completely bare, only a few patches of suit were showing. His circuitry would have been bad, had he not been fixed by me. He looked bad, but inside, emotionally and physically, he wasn't.

"So, wait" I said, confused "you guys aren't gonna kill me?" I looked at Bonnie and Chica, clenching up inside knowing that I had reminded them of their duty.

"Screw the rules!" Bonnie said, tearing a piece of paper off of a nearby wall, "we were doing this to avoid Freddy's wrath. Last time Foxy tried to do something about it, and, we'll, look at him".

I stole a glance at Foxy,who was explaining to Chica what had happened. He noticed me looking and gave a thumbs up. I nervously gave one back.

"You've made a big change in this restaurant, a big change". Bonnie patted me on the back with enough knock me over.

"So that's it"? I asked "you're not going to kill me?"

"Nope" Chica said. "Foxy convinced us that you guards were human a long time ago".

I felt so relieved that I got dizzy. I leaned on the stage to support myself from falling. After I regained my balance, I pointed to Freddy and asked "what about him?"

"We don't know" Bonnie said." We're probably going to make him like Foxy."

"Hang on, I have a better idea". I quickly jumped up and ran to the office, grabbed the toolbox, and went back to the stage.

I got out my tools and, while Chica and Bonnie held him down, I worked on Freddy's programming. After about a minute or so of tinkering, I thought i had done it, but when I looked at Freddy, he looked shut down.

"Uh, oh" I said, quietly and slowly, in what sounded like unison with the other three." I'm gonna get fired for sure." As soon as i said that, Freddy sprang up. He was eyeless and, sparking up my fear, I ran behind the other three animatronics behind me.

Freddy made a noise, like something old turning on. His eyes turned on, then he spoke.

"H-h-hey kids! Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's pizza!" He looked around "where's all the kids, and why isn't the security guard happy looking'?" Freddy gave a cheerful smile. I didn't move an inch.

"Oh good, he's fixed" I said as we all three breathed a sigh of relief, one after the other. Once we were all sure that Freddy was fixed, we unbound him.

"So now I need to know what you three are about." I said, curious now of their personality.

"Come back tomorrow night, then you'll see." Chica said, winking at the clock over the stage. I looked at the clock.

**_5:55!_**

I raced back to the office to gather my stuff. I made sure the gun was carefully hidden before going out of the office. As I left the pizzeria I looked back at the animatronics, who were now in their original spots onstage. I said "bye" and left. Little did i know that night that I had softened four metal hearts.

Driving home that morning, I wondered what was going to happen tomorrow night. Maybe I was going to get a party! With presents and everything! ***ahem*** just a thought. Man, those friendly animatronics were bringing the kid out of me, and I liked it. As soon as I got home, I didn't want to think about it anymore, but I couldn't, because when I got home, I fainted.

**Well, there you go, part 2. Its gonna take me a while to get a twist for the end, so might take me a little longer to get this up. Shout out to Mozart's_fantasy for inspiration!**


	7. Man vs Metal

_**Part 3: man versus metal.**_

I was very eager to get to my job today that I went early. So early in fact, that I ran into my boss when I got there.

"Harley, what're you doing here? You're shift doesn't start in an hour!" She said.

"I just...um...had a lot of stuff to do before I actually started my job" I said, suddenly sweating. "You know, set up and stuff".

She eyed me for a moment, then went on her way, mumbling something while she walked away. After that almost unexplainable moment, I looked at the building. It looked friendly, friendlier than it did about a week ago. After getting together what I was about to do, I took a breath and walked inside.

This is weird, I thought to myself, walking into this place before my shift. There were actually people there when I walked in, it wasn't just empty and terrifying. The animatronics were playing a song onstage, it was sounded like the Toreador March. And one more thing. Foxy was out on the stage, dancing with the little children. He was completely redone. He had no patches of bare metal, no broken parts, and no loose components. The band looked back together again, much happier than they were just a day ago.

Night 6

12:00 am

This was the time everyone leave. Foxy was walking back to the curtain while the band was shutting down. I said bye to the manager and went to my station. As soon as I heard the manager leave. I heard the toreador march play from the stage again. I looked into the dining area from my tablet and saw that the band was playing, I was then interrupted by an animatronic fox pulling down my tablet.

Now, recall from chapter 5, the part about the fox. Yea, now you remember. Upon seeing Foxy, I squealed like a little girl who got a pony on her birthday and threw the tablet, breaking it.

"Dang it Foxy! You just made me break my tablet AND have a near heart attack!" I yelled at Foxy out of fear.

"Oh" foxy said, surprised at me for yelling. "I didn't mean to startle ye. I merely came here to tell ye that we be ready".

My fear was overcome with curiosity when I heard those words.

"What?"

"You be longing to know more about us, well, we be ready". He beckoned me out into the hall. Completely curious, I did so.

As we got into the dining area, the other three animatronics were just finishing up their song. When they did finish, they all three looked at me and smiled.

"How ya doing, Harley"! Chica said as I walked in.

"Good." I said. I sat in a chair and watched as the others sat in a semicircle around me.

"Now, Are you sure you want to hear this? Because if you do, that's fine" Freddy said.

"l'm sure" I said.

"Okay, here goes" he looked at Bonnie, who started first.

"We arent all that bad, you know. We were just following the rules. We didn't know you were...human."

"I think humans are cute!"

Chica interrupted as she pinched my cheek.

"Chica. Try not to butt in" Freddy said "and don't touch him".

"Fine!" Chica said, folding her wings across her chest.

"Anyway" Bonnie continued "since we know you are human, we want to know more about you".

At this I was dumbstruck. Had my own question been turned on me? They now want to know humans.

"Hmm, let me think. Where do I begin?" I blabbered on and on about what humans are like outside the restaurant, about how we have jobs and have feelings, and how we are easily affected by words. The four robots in front of me were almost just like I described humans. They had been displaying the right emotions when I had told them about how corrupt we were. They had been paying attention to every word.

"That be a more terrifying tale than one I've ever told!" Foxy said after my story.

"My, I feel...disappointed in humans." Chica said.

Freddy was silent. So was Bonnie.

"That's-that's about it" I said, finishing. My story must have shocked them, because there was silence for several minutes.

"Well, one thing be sure, you're not like them dogs" Foxy said.

"What makes you think that?" I asked. They don't know my crime. They don't know my family. My father was a very messed up man, that's all I knew of him. The only other time I knew him was when he was on T.V for doing something to some children. He's still in jail today.

"Why, look around" Bonnie said, pointing to the other three animatronics "you've done so much for us."

"You fixed me jaw" foxy said.

"You reprogrammed Freddy" Chica said.

"And" Freddy said"you've softened four metal hearts." He said. The others agreed.

"I'll say he has" came a garbled, deep voice from onstage. It was an animatronic I've never seen before. This one looked like Freddy, but he was a pale yellow, almost golden color. He was, strangely, limp. I didn't like him instantly.

" Seen me before, ?" He said, getting up. So he wasn't limp. He hopped offstage. Did I mention he was eyeless? He walked over to join the group, and leaned on Freddy's shoulder.

"My younger bro here" he patted Freddy on the back" is new and improved, right? Or so that's what I hear" ,he gave a chuckle "That's not right" a red tint came to his eyeless sockets "that's breaking the rules".

"What rules?" Bonnie said.

"My rules" Golden Freddy answered. As soon as he said that, he disappeared.

Freddy was standing, motionless, a slight twinge in his eye.

"Freddy?" I said "you okay"?

"I thought he was discontinued." Freddy said.

"Well, celebrate while you can" a voice came from somewhere in the dark "because its time for a replacement". Once we heard that, G. Freddy appeared behind Bonnie and violently ripped his cords out, shutting Bonnie down instantly. Bonnie fell to the floor with a heavy clang, and his eyes went dark. Now pay attention to what's about to happen next, because its about to go to crazy.

Once Bonnie fell to the floor Chica went to help him. Me, Foxy and Freddy all crowded around Chica and Bonnie. All three of us were ready to fight, even though we didn't have a chance. I picked up the crossbeam from earlier.

We sat there, looking around, getting ready for a fight, when we heard Foxy telling profanity out of nowhere.

"Get back, ya bilge rat!" Foxy was slashing at the air with his hook "get out of my head"! What we didn't know was that G. Freddy was inside Foxy's thoughts.

"You know that you can't win" was one of the voices going through Foxy's mind. There were tons of others, enough to overwhelm Foxy, which it did. The voices were too much for Foxy, and he tried to get rid of it all.

Through all the voices yelling at foxy's conscience, foxy did one drastic measure to stop it all, too drastic. Foxy took his claw to his head and dug at it, trying to get G. Freddy out.

"Get out! OUT!" Foxy was yelling as he dug into his metallic skull. After a moment or two Foxy went too far, and he must have hit something vital, because he suddenly froze and dropped to the floor, a mess of wired components spilling out of his head. Foxy had just destroyed himself.

"Foxy, no!" I yelled, starting toward Foxy, when Freddy's hand stopped me.

"Don't...move" he shakily said. Freddy looked in a state of panic as he was keeping his stance. He knew the end was near, but I was determined to show him differently.

I moved out of Freddy's grasp and went onstage, the crossbeam ready in my hands.

"You want me? Take me!" I said, reciting from those action movies I used to watch. I was answered by a roar coming from the darkness. Soon after G. Freddy was standing right in front of me, his eyes completely red. His head was twitching in an unholy way, and his golden fur, after closer observation, was stained red.

"Who are you to think you can eliminate me?!" G. Freddy said on a deep tone.

"You...are...pure...EVIL!" I yelled as I slammed the crossbeam as hard as I could into the side of his head. Luckily I caught him off guard, because he went down from the force of the beam. I ran as fast a I could toward Freddy, who was yelling for me to duck. As i did, Freddy jumped over me and tackled G. Freddy, and they both were in a huge rumble. I went in to help, but a wild fist, I'm not sure whether Freddy's or G. Freddy's, smacked me in the head. As i went flying into a table seven feet from the stage, I saw Chica carry Bonnie away from the vicious fight onstage.

I woke up a mere seconds later to an earsplitting scream sound from the kitchen. As i got up, I walked over to Freddy, or what was left of him. He had an eye missing, and his head was dislodged. One of his arms was missing, and judging by the dents on his torso, G. Freddy must've neat him with it. It was a very sad sight, and it fueled an anger deep inside. All Freddy was trying to do was protect me. This was now personal.

I steadily made my way to the kitchen in time to see Chica backed in a corner, with G. Freddy hovering over her. He was getting ready to drive the crossbeam I was using into Chica's midsection when i yelled"hey!"

Golden Freddy stopped what he was doing and turned to face me. He had oil splattered on his face and his jaw was gaping open he tried to say something, but his voice box was broken(I saw it onstage) and all that came out was a roar. A demonic roar. It didn't disturb me, though, and I grabbed a knife from a nearby counter and pointed it at Golden Freddy.

"You" I said between heaving breaths" will die."

This must've provoked G. Freddy, because he teleported away. I was walking around the kitchen when he spoke in my ear.

(Please read in same voice tone as the fifth night message) "You cannot win. You are a useless peice of flesh. I will RIP YOUR HEART OUT!" G. Freddy teleported right in front of me.

As I was picked up by a golden hand, I reflexingly slashed the knife at G. Freddy's face. I got lucky and slashed his eye out. G. Freddy reared back with a roar of of pain as I got to my feet.

"That was for Freddy!" I yelled as I charged at him. As I neared G. Freddy, I jumped as high as I could, reching up for Freddy's face. I was smacked down as G. Freddy gave a blind swing. Fueled by adrenaline and rage, I quickly got back up and grabbed him at the shoulders. Pretty soon G. Freddy was grabbing at my shoulders, and we were both in a wrestling style stance. Freddy wasn't as strong as me since he was in a previous fight before. I was soaked in oil from his eye as I gave a hard push. The push knocked him onto a nearby stove, where I had a brilliant idea.

I turned on all the knobs to full blast while G. Freddy was on the stove. In seconds his back was melted onto the surface of the stove. Whole he was vulnerable, I jumped on top of him with the knife and cut of his arm.

"This is for Foxy!" I yelled as I drive the arm into Freddy's brain area. I then took the knife and pried his head off with it.

As a dislodged, broken Golden Freddy was sitting on the stove, I breathed heavily as his suit melted off of his endoskeleton. Golden Freddy was done.

I felt like i was insane. I could feel myself go out of control, I could feel myself blacking out. I shook my head violently took keep myself in control. I looked over to Chica, who looked like a dog who had been kicked too many times.

"Its done" I said with quivering breaths. While I was helping Chica up to her feet, the clock chimed 6 am.


	8. Epilougue: fired, and hired

**_Epilogue_**: _**explanations**_.

As the clock chimed six we were walking into the dining room, bracing ourselves for the worst. After what seemed like forever the manager finally came in. And as she looked around, her jaw dropped.

Me and Chica had done our best to clean up the place, but there was still stuff everywhere. There were prices of metal, Foxy's remains, Freddy's remains, and most of the tables were scattered everywhere. We had managed to get bonnie backstage, where I replaced all his vital cords. He now joined us in the cleaning.

The manager opened her mouth to scream, but I rushed over and shushed it just in time. As I gave a gesture to be quiet, I could feel her mouth close. When I let go though, she still spoke.

"What...the heck...happened!?" She demanded of me "and why are Chica and Bonnie still in roaming mode?"

"Now, I know its a lot to take in, but hear me out" I said, trying my best to sound calm. She softened her expression and said "convince me".

And I did. I told the whole story about how the animatronics were just following the rules and how I had reprogrammed Freddy to be happier and how there was a fifth animatronic, which was...dead. In the kitchen. On the stove. Melted.

I must've clicked something on in her brain, because she took a look around and said "my gosh, all in one night?"

"I guess so" I replied. I wasn't keeping track of time, so who knows how long it was.

I decided to show her G. Freddy, and when I did. She gave a small squeal and jumped back. I did too, just on the inside.

G. Freddy wasn't an animatronic anymore. He was an bubbling mass of metal and whatever the suit was made out of. As I got a closer look, I had seen that the whole thing had caved in from being burnt from the back. My boss noticed the dislodged head and said "this was from a discontinued animatronic. How did it get out here"?

"Like I told you, it walked offstage and started attacking the other animatronics. I made it come after me before it could get Chica."

My manager gave an look of between disbeleid and shock. Then she Gabe a look that was about to say "you're fired", but just then, we heard sirens in the distance.

Three Days Later

I was amazed that I didn't get fired, but apparently, my manager got demoted to my partner for saying that she "hired a bad worker". What a load of bull****. That night had changed me in some way. I'm not quite sure what it is, but I'll find out sooner or later.

I woke up to the same familiar beep, beep, beep of my alarm clock. Groggily, I tried to turn it off, but fell out of the bed in the process. I got up, now completely awake from smashing my face, and walked over to the mirror.

"You look well rested for a change", I told myself as I examined my complexion "that's a start". Just then, I got a phone call. It was my partner. I had to sprint across my apartment to get it. After finally getting it, I answered.

"Hello, hello? Hey, its me, Tasha. I just wanted to tell you that we need you at this address" as soon as she said that I got a notification of an address on my phone "ASAP".

"Okay, okay, keep your head on" I answered, not just then, something snapped into my head. "Wait, who's w-"

Too late. She had already hung up. I threw on the thing I had nearest me and followed the directions to the address. When I got there though, it was all too familiar. The address she sent me was that of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

As I got out of my car, I looked at the place. It was in bad shape. There was police tape around the entrance and there were investigators everywhere. I didn't know how I was going to get in when I saw my partner waving to me from around a corner.

"Pssst!" "Over here, numbnuts!" "Come on!" She kept making wild hand gestures signaling me to come over there. Curiosity getting the best of me again, I went over there.

As I followed her out to the back entrance of the pizzeria, I noticed she had a smile that looked like she was about to prank me.

"What's so funny?" I asked as she opened the door.

"Oh nothing". She said, her smile growing.

As we entered the place, I was amazed. All four of the animatronics were sitting in chairs, completely fixed, and they were all smiling. They were in a semicircle around two other chairs. Inferring that's where me and my partner sit, I sat down in one.

"Arr, good to see ya, lad!" Foxy said, standing up to hug me. My childish instincts taking over, I stood up and hugged him, too. I did the same with the other three, then I sat down, happy tears rolling down my face.

"I thought I would've lost you guys." I said as I wiped the tears away.

"You never will" Freddy said, lightly patting me on my shoulder "we will always be here for you".

Those were the lasts words I ever heard from the animatronics.

Also, that was yesterday. I was driving to the coffee shop the next morning when I noticed a new building being built on top of the remains of the old one.

" wait a minute" I said to myself "that's the pizzeria!" I slammed on my car's brakes and ran over to the construction site.

"What the HELL do you think you are doing!?" I yelled at the top of my lungs in the manager's direction. I got a lot of looks, but the managers was the one i wanted. He must've heard me, or seen me, because he made a movement and walked over here. This man was pudgy, and he looked very sweaty for some reason. He quickly shook my hand and said "we got this all figured out, Harley. You want your job still, you got it!" He talked very fast.

"But how? You just destroyed my...um" I caught myself before I could say my favorite place in the world "job! Yea that's it, my job"! The manager gave a confused look.

"Didn't you hear?" He said "your new job." This time I gave a confused look. "Huh"?

"You're new job with your partner over there" he jerked a thumb towards Tasha, who saw it and waved "are the nighttime security guards at the new Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria!" As he said this a giant crane was holding a sign that,sure enough, held the logo for the new pizzeria. "You guys will watch the new animatronics as well as the old ones! And get this, you guys get $8 an hour! That is double your normal pay! Isn't that just awesome"?

"Security...guar..at..new?" I was mumbling since I was too dumbstruck to answer out loud. New animatronics? Old animatronics? $8 an hour? New? AT?!

I got back into my car, drive back home, and called Tasha.

"You hear about our new job?" I asked her

"Yes. I know" she answered, sounding ecstatic "isn't it great!?" I hung up, jaw gaping open.

"Well, Harley, you got a job" I told myself "at a place to DIE FOR!"

Well, thats my story. Sequel anyone?


End file.
